List of Mitsubishi elevator fixtures
This is a fixtures guide of Mitsubishi Elevator. 1960s The earliest fixtures used are small round white plastic buttons. The most interesting part h ere that the buttons act as the floor indicator; there is no interior indicator, instead the buttons lights up according to the elevator position and travel direction. The buttons do not lights up when pressed. See this video for a preview how the buttons act as floor indicator. 1970s-1980s Mitsubishi began to improve the fixtures and use them as standard for all elevators. Buttons Mitsubishi began to use round plastic buttons and this time they lights up when pressed, unlike the 1960s type which act as indicator. Old Mitsubishi Buttons 1970s.png|Standard 1970s-1980s floor buttons. Disabled Mitsubishi Call Buttons 1984.jpg|Square call buttons. Touch-senstive buttons began to appeared in the 1980s, usually found in high ends hotels and office buildings. Floor Indicator Old-style conventional display with yellow orange illumination. In some elevators, the indicator features clear acrilyc blocks. Digital segmented display began to appeared in the mid-1980s. Mitsubishi 80s indicator.jpg|Old-style conventional display. Disabled Mitsubishi Indicator 1984.jpg|A disabled digital indicator in a Jakarta's hospital. 1990s-2000s Mitsubishi began to improve their fixtures in the beginning of this era. Buttons The buttons are black square plastic incorporated on a brown aluminium panel. In the mid-1990s, the buttons were totally changed, with black plastic buttons that are very smooth to pressed, and lights up in yellow orange. There is another button type which appeared in the early 2000s; a miniature version of the mid-1990s buttons but with clearer markings, brighter illuminations and are micro-stroke click buttons. mitsubishi 80s buttons.jpg|Standard 1980s buttons, there is also a square type. Mitsubishi 2001.jpg|Standard mid-1990s buttons. N2007.jpg|The same buttons but with black plastic chassis. Mitsubishi 2000s buttons.jpg|Miniature version of the mid-1990s buttons. They were appeared in the early 2000s. Floor Indicator Digital segmented display used in the early 1990s, but they were totally replaced with new LED dot matrix display in the mid-1990s, which has becoming a standard feature until today. Uniquely, the floor number flashes when the car is reaching a floor. Mitsubishi 90s indicator.jpg|Standard 1990s indicator. Mitsubishi 90s indicator 2.jpg|Another 1990s display type. N2033.jpg|LED dot-matrix display. Mitsubishi LED indicator.JPG|An improved version, appeared in the early 2000s. 2000s-current In the mid-2000s, Mitsubishi began to totally improved their fixtures, due to some disability reason that most disabled persons might not be able to operate their previous fixtures model. These fixtures were nicknamed "Universal Design", means that anyone can use and operate the fixtures easily. These fixtures has becoming standard for all current elevator products. Buttons Barrel-type with new tactile legends instead of braille marks, because Mitsubishi claimed that tactile legends are easily reached and reckonized by visually-impaired persons, thus making it a user-friendly buttons. Pictures coming soon... Floor Indicator Still uses LED dot-matrix display but has been increased larger than the previous display, with larger floor number and arrow indicators. Again, when the car is reaching a floor, the floor number indicator flashes. See Also Mitsubishi Elevator Click here to return to Elevator Fixtures Guide Return to homepage